<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Familia de Bunker by Threshie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371721">La Familia de Bunker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie'>Threshie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Baby Angels (Supernatural), Español | Spanish, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Side Story, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Two Fathers, for Heaven Help Them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny side ficlet for Heaven Help Them about life from the perspective of the bunker's kids -- Sam and Cas's baby girl Haddy, Dean and Gadreel's twin boys William and Wyatt, and everybody's nephilim son Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Familia de Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Scribe/gifts">Daydreaming_Scribe</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861891">Heaven Help Them</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish">Couyfish</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie">Threshie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadramiel es un bebé ángel. Ella tiene alas pequeñas. Sus alas son muy suaves. Sam y Castiel son los padres de Hadramiel. Castiel también es angel, pero Sam es humano. Cuando su padres la abrazan, ella está muy contenta.</p><p>William y Wyatt son bebés gemelos. Ellos también son ángeles. Ellos tienen alas grises y muy pequeñas. William es tranquilo, y Wyatt es ruidoso! Ellos están contentos cuando sus padres Dean y Gadreel cantan para ellos. </p><p>Jack es un nephilim. Él tiene una madre humana y un arcángel como padre. A Jack le encantan los dulces. Él es no bebé, pero tiene solo uno año. Jack tiene tres padres — Sam y Dean y Castiel — y Gadreel es su padrastro.</p><p>El bunker es una casa para dos familias pequeñas, y una familia grande.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my tiny ficlet! I wrote this to practice writing in Spanish, which I've been studying for a little while now. Huge thank you to Daydreaming_Scribe for giving this a beta read and fixing things like my badly conjugated verbs! </p><p>If you have not read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861891/chapters/39592669">Heaven Help Them</a> and you found the baby angels cute, you might enjoy that one (it's in English, which I'm much less clumsy at writing.) ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>